I said Draw a So Random! logo Chad!
by outerspaceallstar
Summary: "You said, "OH DEAR GOD, PLEASE HELP ME" and everyone knows that I looked like a god, and a lot of people praised me like a god. So yeah, that's why I'm here because you need my help" "I DON'T NEED YO-" "The time for blabbing is over, Munroe" CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

**Saw the new So Random! set for season 3, and it was AH-MAZING (just like the crazy lady said it).**

**This is another two or three shots, maybe.**

**Declaimer: I do not own SWAC.

* * *

**

**SONNY**

Why does Marshal have to make me do this?

"_You can do it kiddo" _yeah right. I rolled my eyes as I remember what Marshal said

Confused? Me too! He wants me to make a new So Random! logo by drawing it. Drawing may be the last thing I do. I write sketches for So Random, not draw a logo. So I'm sitting here in my dressing room, with full of crumpled papers.

"Tawni's gonna kill me when she sees this." I muttered to myself.

I tried to draw a So Random! with a lot of smilies on the side but when I finished it, it looked like a crap. I really hate this. Everyone's out for the day, having fun and all and here I am…

I tried and tried but the result of the drawings are always the same, it always looked like a work of a five years old. They said that "Try and Try until you succeed". Well, it's not working for me right now. I throw the piece of paper again, and I don't really know where it landed.

"OH DEAR GOD, PLEASE HELP ME" I cried desperately and dramatically. Something then happened, you know in the movies when you cried for help and some sort of superhero will come to help you? ALMOST happened to me,

"KNOCK KNOCK" A certain arrogant actor said, and barged in.

"What do you want Pooper?" I asked, now annoyed. Seeing Chad's stupid jerk face is so annoying.

"What made you think I want something?" He said confidently and smirked

"I don't know…oh right! You're in my dressing room!" I yelled sarcastically at him.

"Two things, this is Blondie and yours dressing room and second, I heard you screamed: "OH DEAR GOD, PLEASE HELP ME" I scowled at the way he badly imitated my voice.

"It's TAWNI, and yeah, I screamed but that doesn't answer why you're here."

"You said, "OH DEAR GOD, PLEASE HELP ME" and everyone knows that I looked like a god, and a lot of people praised me like a god. So yeah, that's why I'm here because you need my help" He explained conceitedly. I wanna slap this boy so bad!

"Since when does Chad Dylan Cooper helps?" I scoffed at the idea. HA? It's impossible, the word _help _and Chad Dylan Cooper in the same sentence don't match at all.

"Since five minutes ago when you called me" he shrugged

"I DON'T NEED YO—" I screamed but got cut off by Chad's finger on my lips.

"The time for blabbing is over, Munroe" He stated, and then continues "now, why did you need he—WHOA!" he finally noticed the surroundings because he was looking around the messy dressing room.

"This is a mess!" he yelped

"I know, I'm gonna clean this af—" I said but got cut off again.

"No, I meant you, Munroe" He smirked, that's it! This jerkface is going out!

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT!" I screamed angrily

"I was just kidding, Sonny" He defended

"Really? Because it's not funny" I fought back

"That's because people like you don't understand real comedy like I do" he smirked and popped his collar.

I just rolled my eyes at his comment. I don't have to waste my time fighting with this boy. The conversations always go around circles. It's like a twisted labyrinth that I'll never find my way out of.

"Alright, what's the big problem?"

"Marshal wants me to draw a new logo for So Random! and—"

"You suck?" he said. I just glared at him

"Ignoring that comment. Anyway, when it comes to drawing—"

"You suck?" He continued again. This time I'm getting irritated

"So, I need some help because—"

"You suck?"THIS JERK!

"Would you stop and let me finish my sentences? FINE! I NEED YOUR HELP! HAPPY NOW?" I screamed frustratingly

"In one condition," He started "say the magic words" he said and smirked

"You suck?" I replied using his words to him

"Not that! That's your magic words!" He simply said. What a jerk.

"Chad sucks?" I innocently said. Two can play this game, Chad

"Do you want my help or not?" Okay, I guess, only one can play.

"Fine, _PLEASE CHADDY?" _I pleaded with puppy dog eyes. I hope it will work

"Not that, the other one" He smiled viciously. What? That was the best puppy dog eyes!

"Chad…Dylan.." I gulped and closed my eyes, hoping this will be over soon and continue "" I said as fast as I can. I thought I'm gonna die!

"What? I didn't hear you." THE NERVE OF THIS BOY!  
"FINE! CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS THE GREATEST ACTOR OF OUR GENERATION!" I screamed and faked gagged

"Good" he smirked

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So we're good?" I asked

"Oh, we're so good!" he said and sat down on Tawni's couch.

"Now, help me!"

"Get ready Munroe, you will about to witness another awesome talent of the amazing CDC." He gloated

"Must be the worst day of my life.." or not.

* * *

**REVIEW if you want me to continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWAC.

* * *

****SONNY**

"Now, what I need is, a piece of paper, a fine pencil and an eraser" Chad said professionally. I quickly grabbed the things he needed and handed all of it to him.

"Here," I said

"Would you mind to draw too?" He asked

"Why? You know that I suck at this" I screeched, really? We'll be going through this again?

"Because it's unfair that I'll be working and you don't" He smirked and I just sighed dejectedly.

"Fine," I said and we started making some sketch for the So Random! logo.

_After 10 minutes.._

"There." Chad held the paper up proudly. I noticed that there's something wrong in the logo.

"What is that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your logo" he shrugged

"No, Chad! It's not the So Random! logo, it says.."_SO BORING!"?" _I said in shocked. Here we go, the Chad Dylan Cooper that WE ALL HATE!

"But I thought your show called, "So Boring!"?" He asked innocently. He just know how to push my buttons.

"NO CHAD! MY show isn't SO BORING! Maybe it's your show?" I challenged him

"No, Sonny. Mackenzie Falls is the best show in television, and it doesn't start with the word "So"?" He explained

"So?" I glared daggers at him

"Alright, I'm gonna draw another one, just stop looking at me like that" He said and went back to drawing

After how many logos that he had drawn, none of them is in my liking. Seriously CHAD? REALLY?

"_So Lame!"_

"_So Annoying!"_

"_So Pathetic!" _

"_So Losers!" _

None of them is right! He said he'll help me and the one thing he's doing is annoy the heck out of me!

"CHAD! GET OUT!" I'm now furious. I've been holding my anger for so long.

"What did I do?" He asked like a five year old boy

"Stop the act Cooper! You said you wanted to help me, and all you can do is to make fun of my show's name and annoy the heck out of me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I am helping you, you said that you wanted a logo for your show, and here I am, giving you one!" He defended

"I said DRAW a SO RANDOM! logo Chad! Not draw something like, so lame!, so pathetic.."

"I did draw a logo. Here!" He handed me the sketch pad and I saw a cool So Random logo on it.

"Wow." the only word I was able to say. I was shocked.

"I know, I'm amazing right?" Chad said conceitedly

"Yeah," I said out of nowhere, and then I realized what's happening

"Finally, you admitted that I'm amazing. You so want me."

"I do not want you Chad! Now, get out!" I said before anything will happen

"Said the person who needed my help.." He mumbled

"What was that?" I asked angrily

"Nothing. Now, Sonny, before I make my runaway, look at the logos I draw for your stupid show." he smirked

I flipped the next page of the previous drawing. What I saw was, earth shaking, eyes widening, heart racing thing.

"I LOVE YOU" I read it and looked at him confusedly.

"Thanks for admitting it, Sonny! Bye!" He walked out of my dressing room but I chase him.

"CHAD! Wait!"

"What?" He asked, blushing. Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper is blushing?

"I just want to tell you—" I started, now it's my turn to blush

"that you hate me?" He asked, with hurt in his eyes. This boy is such a jerk that he won't let me finish my sentences.

"No. I love you too." I pulled him and pressed my lips against his.

"I know, Sonny. Really, who wouldn't love me? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud. I'm the greatest actor of our generation, the man with many talents, the actor who looks like a living -." He said proudly, egotistically, conceitedly.

"The time for blabbing is over, Cooper and kiss me!"

Maybe this isn't the worst day of my life after all.

* * *

**Review :)**


End file.
